Surprises
by Cami Jones
Summary: Arthur's family is invited to spend Thanksgiving with Alfred's family. They have been friends since their childhood, but there's some things they didn't tell to each other. / Human AU - USUK.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or its characters. This story is just for fun. _  
_

 **Pairing:** USAxUK

 **Warnings:** None. :)

* * *

Arthur didn't know why he had to go to the Jones' house. Well, he was Alfred´s best friend and all, their parents knew each other since Mr. Kirkland arrived to the US and made friends with Mr. Jones. But _Thanksgiving_? That's an american tradition and he still wondered why they celebrate it.

But, of course, he couldn't refuse. His father gave him _the look_ (in other words, the puppy eyes) and he inmediately said 'yes'. His mother was just happy. It took nothing to convince Arthur from go.

Alfred, on the other hand, was happy. No, no, happy is a minor word. He was super-duper-extremely-duper happy for that. They were talking about Arthur! The most british man he had ever known. So, he asked to his parents to make everything great, so his best friend would never forget that.

At 8 o'clock Arthur and his parents arrived. Punctual, as ever. Alfred hugged Arthur tight and Arthur growled at him, like always.

—Arthur, you look lovely, as always —Mrs Jones said, complaining Arthur's clothes. To Alfred, the brit could go from an angel to a devil, just by changing his clothes.

—Thank you, Mrs Jones —was the response, a little smile on Arthur's lips.

Alfred grabbed his friend's hand, taking him to the dinning room. Their parents were behind them, talking about their own stuff. Alfred didn't care to pay attention, he was more interested in why his friend has come.

—Yesterday you said you didn't want to celebrate Thanksgiving with us. Why are you here, Arthur? It's not like I don't want you here, but it's strange, I thought you… You were going to stay in home, doing nothing more than reading your magazines, but—…

—Shush —Arthur interrupted, frowning—. My parents asked me to come. This is the first Thanksgiving I'm going to spend with your family and, well, my very first Thanksgiving, too. So don't ask too many questions and just help your mother with the dishes —he added, pointing at Alfred's mom.

The American just sighed and did what he was asked to. He helped his mother and, when they finished, the two families took a seat, looked each other and Alfred's dad asked his son to give thanks. The young american nodded and cleared his throat, before talking.

—Well… Uhm… I want to say thanks to my parents for this amazing dinner. And I want to say thanks to you, Mr and Mrs Kirkland, for dragging Arthur here. But, more importantly, thanks to you, Arthur, for came here and for being my friend. You are the… — he coughed, giggling after that — You're the best friend I could ever wish for.

Arthur could say, without fear to make a mistake, that Alfred's cheeks reddened a bit.

But before he could made fun of his friend, they started to eat.

There was turkey, the typical, and some green bean casserole that could feed an entire army. But no one complained about it, it was delicious. Mrs Jones' cooking was just so good for this world.

When they all were full, the conversation was twisted. Arthur wondered why did they stop talking about banalities and started talking about girlfriends and college.

Alfred didn't said too much and Arthur had noticed when the American looked at his lap or bited his lip. That was strange.

—Alfred, don't you want to share something with us? —Arthur's mom said, looking at the blue eyed man in front of her.

—Uhm… Ye-Yeah… I want to say something, but… I don't think it's the time yet.

And then, the boy excused himself. Arthur couldn't help but worry about his best friend. So, he followed him outside. Alfred was standing in front of a tree in their garden.

—Arthur, what do you think about people who are different?

—Different? What do you mean by that?

—You know, different religion, different hobbies, different priorities, different from what you know or like… Would you reject him?

—I don't understand it at all, but I won't reject you if that's what's bothering you, Al.

—Thanks, bro.

And he said no more. Arthur just looked at his friend, noticing something more.

—Al, do you have something you want to say?

—It's just… — he was looking at the tree, but didn't say anything more. Arthur wanted to know what's going on in that crazy mind.

—I'm not trying to make fun of you, Al. You can tell me anything, you know that, right?

—I'm afraid… That you will hate me — was Alfred's answer.

—We're best—…

—Don't say it, please.

—Okay, now you are acting weird. What in hell is going on, Alfred?

—Just shut up, could you? I want to be alone.

Arthur frowned once again, but hugged Alfred from behind. He was hiding his face in Alfred's back, refusing to let him go.

—Arthur, please. Let go of me.

—No, until you say why are you acting this way. It's Thanksgiving! You used to be so damn happy about this date, what's going on? Explain me.

Alfred didn't say a thing for a minute or two. But when Arthur was about to let him go, he said the most shocking news.

—I'm gay, now leave me alone.

Arthur couldn't help but giggle a little.

—I won't leave you, don't be such an idiot, Al. I don't care if you're gay or no, you're my friend.

—But that's not the problem, Arthur. I like you.

Alfred hoped for the worst. He didn't want to say Arthur that in this way, less in his house, where his parents could hear him. He waited for Arthur's laugh or maybe for Arthur hiting him.

But Arthur just stayed still, holding him close, a soft smile on his face.

—Silly. Let's go inside, yes? Your parents and mine are waiting for us to come.

He let him go, but gabbed his hand instead. Intertwined his fingers and smile softly at the American. Alfred got all flustered, but didn't say something. This was perfect the way it was happening.

Arthur stood in front of their parents and smiled.

—Alfred's feeling better right now. And we decided to move together to England, right Alfie?

Alfred could have died and he couldn't notice about it. They were to move to another place? Together? For real?

—Right, we're going to apply to the same university and, like you all know, I want Astronomy and Artie wants Arts.

—We are going to live together — Arthur added, making Alfred smile.

Did that mean that he likes him back?

Is this a dream?

Their parents agreed. Well, it isn't like they had much to disagree. It seemed that Alfred and Arthur had decided everything by their own.  
And that made them proud.

To Alfred, this was just the beggining. And it was the best of them all.

* * *

 **NA:** I wrote this on Tumblr, for TheUsUkgiving! I hope you liked it!


End file.
